He Won't Say He's In Love
by Gentlegiant1180
Summary: Batman won't tell Wonder Woman he's in love with her. The rest of the League and a few suprise guests is going to make him tell, but not in the way he expects...SONGFIC!


Disclaimer: Just borrowing the Justice League and Hercules, so please don't sue.

A/N1: This is another piece by my wonderful sister...enjoy!

A/N2-Bonjour (Or bonsoir, depending on what time of day you're reading this)! There are only two things I have to say about this piece: first of all, the song in this story is called 'I Won't Say (I'm in Love)', and it's from the Disney version of _Hercules_. If you haven't listened to it (or seen the movie), I would advise you to check it out, because it's really fun! I have made a few changes to the lyrics because the song is sung by a woman in the movie. Also, there may be some OOC moments, because this is definitely a comedy, so please don't feel the need to shoot me afterwards! Ok, proceed on!

He Won't Say He's in Love

"So…are we all done here?" The Flash asked, looking around at the dark wooden surroundings of the warehouse. Chunks of the rotted floorboard were jutting out at random positions, and there were slivers of bright yellow light pouring into the dilapidated building from giant police searchlights outside. The illumination showed that there were pieces of blackened, slightly smoking machinery scattered across the parts of the floor that were not broken. The glow from the lights also showed the shadowy figures of two struggling men. One had his hands upon the other's shoulders, and the other man was twisting in the viselike grip the captor's fingers had upon him.

"Oh, c'mon Bats!" The Joker yelled, "You're crinkling the suit!" The Clown Prince of Crime tried to pull his body around to face his hated foe, but he gave a small squeal of pain as he felt his arms yanked into a position that would have necessitated the breaking of both his arms to get free.

"Your costume's the least of your worries," Batman growled menacingly as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "The only thing you'll be wearing from now on is a prison jumpsuit." Quickly, the Caped Crusader fastened the metal bracelets around the Joker's wrists and tightened them to their maximum strength.

The Joker sighed. "Do you have to make those stupid puns to impress your buddies here?" He jerked a thumb towards the other people in the room. Superman and Green Lantern were investigating the remaining pieces of metal slag on the ground; Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl were looking in the other chambers for hiding accomplices, and Flash stood erect in the center of the former battleground, hands on his hips and eyes filled with triumph.

Batman rolled his eyes; couldn't the Flash act sane? This was not some sparring battle he had won back at the Watchtower; this had been one of the Joker's full scale threats against Gotham City! It had been his most serious scheme in recent times-not only had he kidnapped Mayor Hill, he had threatened to kill everyone in the city with a massive Laughing Toxin filled bomb if anybody had tried to rescue the Mayor! Luckily, Batman had been able to organize a combined strike force with the Justice League and the GCPD, and they had taken the Joker and his bomb down fairly easily. But where, Batman thought with slight alarm, was Hill? And another unpleasant thought came to him-one member of the Justice League was missing as well…

Ignoring the Joker's jab at him, Batman turned towards his teammates. "Has ANYBODY found the Mayor yet?" he barked out. _And where is she?_ He smirked as Flash jumped, and turned towards him warily.

"Um…haven't seen him!" Flash stuttered. "But…it looks like the Joker might have some ideas, don't you think, Bats?" Batman looked down at his prisoner. Even though his shock of seaweed color hair was singed and his ghostly white makeup was smudged across his cheeks, the Joker's eerie blood red lips were curled into a sickeningly gleeful smile. He cackled in Batman's arms. "You don't think I'd let dear old Hillie go without a fight? This isn't over at all...ha ha, you just didn't notice them slip out, he he ho ho…"

Batman stared towards the back of the warehouse, feeling a pit of nervous dread in his stomach. This was the first time in years he had felt that sensation, and he could sense his heartbeat pick up with the growing of his anxiety. His eyes widened as he saw the door was wide open, and leaning slightly off its hinges _Shit_, he realized, _it would have been easy for one of his men to slip out the back with the Mayor…and Diana during the battle! Why didn't I notice she was gone? They could be halfway to Bludhaven by now, and she could be dead…_ He glared at Flash next to him, who began to back away slowly.

"I'm guessing that I should go out that door and keep looking for the Mayor?"

"Good thinking," Batman snapped sarcastically. "Also, he grabbed-"

"Hey, chick, get this offa me, I'm not a cow!"

The Joker groaned at the sound of the breathy, high pitched yelling. Flash laughed softly, and Batman jerked his head upwards. An almost inaudible sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw Wonder Woman striding into the warehouse through the open door. For a second, the only thing he was focused on was her face, a little smudged with dirt, but otherwise striking, with gleaming ocean colored eyes, high regal eyebrows, and a playful smile etched on her juicy lips. Only after this initial glance did he see that Mayor Hill was running in behind her. After he sent a quick glare at Harley Quinn, who was thrashing in the coils of Diana's golden lasso, the Mayor proceeded to sprint towards the outside and the police.

Diana walked towards Batman, and he coughed as he pulled in a breath of air too quickly. "I saw Harley running out with the Mayor while everybody else was fighting," she explained calmly. "So I decided to pursue. That'll make for an earlier night, right?"

"Uh…yes," Batman spat out, immediately regretting his sudden and minimalistic comment. _God, why do I always act like I can't talk when I'm around her? This can't be good…_He could see the effects of his stumbling already, for the rest of the League was staring at him, and the Joker's eyebrows rose slightly. His eyes darted between the Dark Knight, whom he had noticed hadn't stopped looking at Wonder Woman since she had sauntered back in, and the Princess, who held Batman with a joyful fire in her eyes. _No way…_, he thought gleefully, _this is great! Batman's acting like a high school freshman! This is too good of an opportunity to pass up!_

"Did you hear me, lady?! Let me GO!" Harley screeched as the Joker opened his mouth.

"Batsy, you-"

Diana quickly glanced down at the Joker, and with a swift flick of her wrists, sent the bound Harley sailing towards his chest before he could utter another word. Instead, he let out a gasp of pain as his sidekick crashed into his ribcage.

"Oww…" Harley looked up at the Joker's pained visage. Her clear blue eyes formed into hopeful orbs. "Sorry, puddin'!"

He gave her a glare that could have rivaled Batman's on a bad day. "Remind me…," he wheezed, "to maim you after we get out of prison…"

"Has the bomb been completely destroyed?" Diana asked Batman as Superman walked over and grabbed the Joker and Harley off the floor.

"Yes," he said, silently praising Diana's aim with her throwing arm. "The League no longer has any reason to be here." _I have to send all of you out, before I become too distracted…_

"Are you _sure?_" Superman questioned abruptly. Batman looked up at the unusually strident tone, and saw that Kent was fixing him with an unnaturally fierce look. In fact, the only time he had seen something comparable to the anger on Superman's face before was when he had thrown him into a table years ago.

"_Yes,"_ he responded coldly, "You know how it is-"

"We only come and stay with _your _permission," Diana said, a trace of irritation in her voice. Batman saw that the exhilaration that had filled her face was gone-her eyebrows curved downward, and the humorous half smile that had lit up her lips was now drawn into a hard line. "You've made the rules clear over the years. I'll see all of you at the Watchtower." Her eyes narrowed towards Batman. "_Good night_."

Everyone stared at Diana as she swiftly marched out of the warehouse. Batman felt a slight twinge in his chest as he watched her wrench the front door open. The League jumped as the entrance detached with a deafening crack, but Diana continued her route outward, not even looking at the enormous slab of wood held in her palm.

A heavy silence filled the room, one that was only broken by the whooshing of autumn wind outside. Nobody moved, but the Joker saw that everybody in the League was looking at each other, and he saw that Superman was actually rolling his eyes. Hawkgirl was thumping her spiky metallic mace threateningly, and the Martian Manhunter had a frown that ran miles down his long, green face

"Whoo…" The Joker whistled, as all heads swiveled towards him, "Is this how you and Wonder Babe always are together, Bats?"

But there was no response from the Caped Crusader; a great empty spot stood where the foreboding figure had been only a minute ago.

A collective, irritated groan issued from all the persons in the room, the Joker's being the loudest.

"Well…I take it this is normal, then?" he asked, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Green Lantern snorted, "They've been like that for years! I think this has been happening since before we expanded…"

"I know!" Flash exclaimed, "It's becoming-"

"_Awful_," Superman hissed, "I can barely stand it… They need to do _something_, or this is going to go on forever…"

"Well, why doesn't he just say it?" Harley interjected as Superman looked at her, eyes wide, "They actually are kinda cute…"

The Joker gaped at her, mouth open in furious shock. "'Kinda CUTE?' This isn't some stupid love story- it's comedic gold! Honestly, somebody tell me if they ever do get together, because I will never stop teasing Bats after this!"

The League members looked at each other uneasily. None of them had ever expected to have a conversation about Batman's hardheaded bluntness towards Diana with the Joker and Harley Quinn. But as hard as it was to comprehend, most of them found themselves…_agreeing _with what they had said!

_They're both CRAZY about each other, _Superman considered as his thoughts raced, _but Bruce just won't give into what he wants, even after all these years…how can I make him say it? How can I get my best friends to admit they're in love with each other?_

The Man of Steel sighed as he looked upwards. If he was going to accomplish the feat of getting Batman to verbally express his feelings for the woman he loved, it was going to take courage, ingenuity, and probably a death wish…but one confession would be enough. Superman was going to help his greatest friends be happy, no matter the cost. And as seeds of inspiration came to him, the lofty task seemed to become more realistic….

"I have an idea," he said, "I have an idea…"

* * *

The lights of Gotham City seemed so far away; they were dancing in the distance, blinking on and off in explosive flashes of ruby red and murky blue, serving as stars the dark city never saw. The multicolored flickers were the most beautiful part of the eternal night that seemed to blanket the town, and watching them could calm Batman when he felt stressed on the job. But as he sat on the creaky roof of the warehouse, hearing nothing but the screeching wind around him and the dim mumbles of the Justice League below him, Batman felt no peace-he was completely and utterly confused, and his uncertainty seemed to grow every time the vision of Diana's confident face filled his mind.

His grip on his knees tightened as the memory of her mischievous smile took over his thoughts. _I wish she had stayed on that damn island, _he thought bitterly, _I wouldn't be as weak…God, acting like that in front of the Joker! It'll be a miracle if he doesn't use her against me after that display…That was pathetic, to say the least…I don't think I've acted like that in front of a woman since I was a teenager…_

Affection wasn't a foreign concept to the Dark Knight; he had cared for many women over the years, even been in love (or something resembling the feeling, he supposed) with a select few. But even with the women he had had stronger feelings for- Andrea, Talia, even Selina- it had never been so hard to control his emotions. When he was around Diana, somehow he was never…afraid. He never felt like he had to pretend he was someone else…she had never balked at the facade of Bruce Wayne, or the face of Batman-she was aware of who truly inhabited his spirit and body.

Still…_I can't let her in! I know this, I'm sure of it! I couldn't let my life destroy hers…as it has for others…I can't care about her…Diana can't come any closer than an ally._ Yet, she was so strong, and had held her own against countless threats that would have completely obliterated others…

Batman buried his head in his hands-why couldn't he just make a decision about her? It had been so simple a choice in the previous situations…but none of them had been as constant as she had been, hadn't been there in happy and turbulent times, had become a friend and…trusted companion at that.

_No!_ _No trust, no friendship, no affection. This cannot change. Even the strong ones end up hurt….they lose themselves because of me…_Visions of the Phantasm and Catwoman ran through his mind, their striking faces snarling, harsh, full of hatred…somehow, he didn't think he could bear it if he saw _her_ face contorted into the same mask…

Batman heard shuffling footsteps below him, and the night wind was interrupted a few minutes later by fast, muffled conversation. He tore his eyes away from the shifting light, and he saw the members of the League strolling quickly out of the warehouse, along with the Joker and Harley. Watching them go, he felt his shoulders relax. Now, he could make sure that the Joker's bomb was really gone, or see if there were any other weapons the clown was using as a last resort. He stood, walked up the creaky roof, and jumped down into the darkness through an old hole without taking another glance at the city skyline.

Bracing himself for the impact, Batman landed in the warehouse with a hard thud. Pulling himself up from the crouch he landed in, he took a few cautious towards the remnants of the bomb. He leaned down, gently tracing the grimy shards of metal with his glove. So far, there seemed to be nothing wrong…he kept on searching, and he had crouched for about three minutes when a bright flash near the scraps caught his eye.

Immediately, he shifted his focus towards the foreign object-it was a long, golden chain, sparkling like a diamond in the shadows; the only bright spot in the entire room. Its light seemed to cast a beautiful, hopeful gleam over the sad, dark metal. Batman hoisted himself off the ground, shuffled slowly towards the rope, and grabbed it off the unworthy floor. His fingers stroked Wonder Woman's lasso, which had apparently been left behind by the League. As it sent stars of light into his eyes, he thought of earlier, with Diana dragging in Harley. He actually…smiled at the memory.

_I'm smiling,_ he realized as he felt his lips curl up, _what is going on? _He looked down at that lasso, and as Diana came swimming back to his head, his rare smile transformed into a grimace. This was absolutely…insane. He was on _business_-why couldn't his mission even distract him?

"I'd think I would have learned…" he growled to nobody in particular.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment," _he quietly sang, feeling a strange desire to open up about his turmoil, _"I guess I've already won that…"_ Batman sighed.

_"Women aren't worth the aggravation…" _He tensed as he heard a thump from outside the warehouse. _"That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_ Revolving slowly, he wondered what was coming for him…

Batman's eyebrows went up quizzically as the Justice League, led by Superman, and the Joker and Harley charged back into the warehouse, looking extremely determined, as if they were about to battle Vandal Savage.

_"Who'd ya think you're kiddin'," _Superman chanted, _"She's the Earth and heaven to you!"_

_"Try to keep it hidden," _the League joined in, _"Batman, we can see right through you!"_

_"Man, ya can't conceal it," _Harley chimed, putting a red gloved hand on his shoulder, _"We know how ya feeling and who you're thinking of…"_

Batman looked disgustedly at the League; whose stupid idea had this been? He grabbed Harley's hand, and shoved her away from him. _"No chance, no __**way,**__" _he shot back, _"I won't say it, no, no…"_

_"You swoon, you smile,"_ Flash crooned with a grin on his face, "_Why deny it, uh-oh…"_

_"It's too cliché," _Batman shouted, making the Flash jump a few feet away, _"I won't say I'm in love…"_

The Joker groaned, looking despondently at Harley. She shrugged her shoulders exasperatedly, while the League continued to fix Batman with their best angry stares.

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson," _Batman continued, a trace of sadness in his voice, _"It feels so good when you start out…"_ Hawkgirl looked expectantly at him, as if hoping to hear a revelation.

_"My head is screaming get a grip, man!" _Batman grumbled.

"Oh, my God, you're so-" Hawkgirl yelled.

Batman fixed her with a steely stare, cocking an eyebrow angrily, _"Unless you're dying to cry your eyes out…"_

Hearing enough of what the others had to say, he tried walking towards the opening, but he was instantly surrounded, with Superman and the Joker standing right in front of him.

_"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling," _the group sung (with the Joker and Superman singing the loudest and, Batman noted painfully, most off key), _"Batman, we're not buying! Man, we saw ya hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it ba-aaddd…"_

Grunting furiously, he began trying to push himself through the crowd. _"No chance, no __**way**__," _he repeated as he struggled fiercely against Green Lantern, _"I won't say it, no, no…_

_"Give up, give in-_AAHH!" Harley squeaked as she tripped over Diana's lasso, which had fallen beneath the mob's feet. As she tumbled, a tiny, involuntary smile crossed Batman's face as he looked at the lasso again.

_"Check the grin, you're in love!" _The Joker cackled as he saw the Dark Knight stare at Wonder Woman's forgotten weapon. He sent a shifty look towards the doorway as he laughed hysterically.

Batman whirled around, with a mixture of anger and despair in his eyes, and grabbed the Joker by the front of his shirt. _"This scene WON'T PLAY," _he bellowed lividly, _"I WON'T SAY I'm in love…"_ He slammed the Joker to the ground, and renewed his fight against Green Lantern to escape. With an enormous shove, Batman pulled himself out of the circle of people, and began walking towards the exit. He tried to focus on leaving, but behind him, he heard the League singing even louder. _"You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love!"_

He spun around, walking at the same time, and roared back to the League, _"You're way off base, I won't say it!" _But even though he had hoped to terrify everybody with his shouting, he noted with fury (and a little bit of panic) that they were staring at him, and seemingly trying to suppress laughs. _"Get off my case, I won't say it-"_

Batman felt his back slam into something solid. At first, he thought it was the door, but then he remembered the door had had been removed…so what was behind him? And why was it so wonderfully warm against his skin, and why did it smell of sweat? He turned, and when he saw what he had bumped into, his eyes widened.

She stood with her hands across her chest, and she was biting her lips, which were curled into a large smile. She was leaning slightly against the door frame, which helped her dark wavy hair spread out over her smooth shoulders. She looked utterly perfect, which made Batman want to crawl into a cave and never come out again. "So," she said humorously, "it's nice to hear that you can still sing…"

"Wonder Woman," he said curtly, carefully constructing an empty look on his face, "Was this…_meeting_ your idea?"

"Mine?" Diana pushed her body off the wall, and took a graceful step towards Batman. "Actually, it seems like Superman and the Joker put it together. They told me you wanted to tell me something… Is that true?"

Batman shot a glace behind him. Superman had a contented smile on his face, and the Joker looked ready to bust a gut from holding in his laughter. Making a mental note to convince the Martian Manhunter to mindwipe the Joker and Harley, he turned to face Diana.

"If you were listening," he said, hating himself beyond belief, "you would have heard that there was nothing to say."

But she didn't look angry or hurt; instead, she took another long step towards him, and leaned down towards his ear.

_"Bruce, don't be proud,"_ she whispered caringly, _"It's OK you're in love… _You don't have to always be alone, because my feelings for you are mutual, if it wasn't completely obvious."

He stared at her, eyes blank, playing the words over slowly and pleasurably in his head: _…The feelings are mutual, if it wasn't completely obvious…_ _Mutual…_Love? Was he ready for this? Could he accept her?

"Are you sure?" He whispered back. "It would be-"

"Dangerous? After fighting everybody from Lex Luthor to Darkseid on an almost daily basis, you're worried about one relationship?" She fixed him with a serious, brave, defiant stare. "I'm not afraid," she said, "That's the Amazon way; I take my own risks when I know they're right." Diana took Batman's hand, and stepped closer. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Well?"

_"At least out loud…"_ Batman murmured. The League leaned in closer, and the Joker was jumping with eager anticipation. They were so intent on the duo's closeness that they didn't see a long, pale hand open a packet on his yellow belt, and a gloved hand fish a small object from inside its folds.

"Hold your breath."

"What?" The Joker said confusedly as the League members took deep, nearly silent breaths.

HISS! Black smoke surrounded Batman and Wonder Woman, obscuring them from view. The sounds of coughing filled the air, only to be silenced by two resounding thuds.

As the gas began to dissipate, Superman looked around wildly; Batman had disappeared again-but so had Diana. He also saw that two people were now strewn across the floor, their eyes closed and faces expressionless. Superman let out a tiny snort-Batman still never left loose ends…

"Flash, I think we're all done now," he said, hoisting the unconscious Joker and Harley onto his shoulders. "So, shall we go?"

"What about Batman and-"

Hawkgirl gave Flash a quick slap to the head. "Ow!"

"_Men,"_ she said, frustrated, "Just leave them, Wally…"

The League trooped out of the warehouse; looking much happier than the last time they had left. Flash was exchanging a high five with Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter was flying in a curved pattern, and Hawkgirl was humming to herself satisfyingly.

But as the others continued forward, Superman stopped in his tracks. His enhanced hearing was picking up the faint sound of a deep voice speaking in almost a whisper that mingled with the gusts of wind.

_"I won't say I'm in…love…"_ Batman said. His voice was longing, but he sounded calm, content…happy. It was the first time Superman had ever heard Batman sound so blissful.

_"Sha la la la la, la…"_ Hawkgirl hummed in the background.

Superman faced the warehouse. He could see Gotham City glittering dimly behind the building. But the reoccurring bursts of light slightly revealed the dim outlines of two figures on the shadowy roof, her silky hair streaming behind her, his long cape blowing around her ankles. They were holding each other in a tight, close embrace. She had an arm wrapped around his neck, and his lips were brushing her cheek gently. They were one.

The glow of Gotham subsided, and they melted back into the all encompassing darkness.

Superman beamed to himself. _"Ahhh…"_ he sighed gladly. He took one last look at the warehouse, and followed the Justice League back to the rest of the world, content to leave his friends with the happiness they had finally found.

**The End**


End file.
